Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011.It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Ali Adler Source Spoilers/Rumors There is a 1 month break, meaning that this episode will air on November 1st. Source *October 11 - Baseball *October 18 - The X-Factor *October 25 - The X-Factor 'Plot' *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Mercedes is featured in the episode. Source Sing-Off's *The episode is rumored to be about Diva-Off's/Sing-Off's/Dance-Off's and to have the characters competing against each other in groups of two. *Lea has also mentioned Sing-Off's recently, putting some credibility to the rumor. Source The very next day she mentioned that she was doing a duet with Amber. Source Unnamed Damian Character, Santana and Brittany *Damian will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source **We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *When asked about his character, Damian did not know who "Rory" was. This could hint of a change to the character's name. Source *Santana wants to kill Damian's character. Source *Brittany believes Damian's character to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Damian gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source Characters *Samuel will not be introduced until the end of the fall semester(around episode 9) because they want to focus more on the main characters. Source. Probably, Damian will be in the first part, and Samuel in the second one. *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony, who needs to be able to swim. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *Rose and Rusty Pillsbury, Emma's parents, will be introduced. They will be portrayed by Valerie Mahaffey and Don Most. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Damian's character. Source *Santana and Damian's character. Source 'Music' *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Damian's unnamed character. *'TBA' from TBA. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source *TBA from TBA. Sung by Mike Chang. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Glee-Season3-Spoilers-1037366.aspx Guest stars & Recurring Cast Guest Stars *TBA as Brittany's Mother. Source *'Damian McGinty' as unnamed character *'TBA' as Pony Source *'TBA' as Mr. Shor Source *'Jack Harding' as Mr. Baroody Source *'TBA' as Mr. Danforth Source Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes